everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Head Shots, and Full bodies, oh my!
Howdy, it's Grimms with a a new blog. This is an art reqest blog I gave it a snazzy name because i can NOTE: This place has been rather dead for a while, so it might close soon for around three weeks if no reguest come in What can you ask for? I do full bodies and head shots. Everyone can ask for as many headshots as they want, while you can aks for one of the fallowing for full bodies: Basic Legacy Day Getting Fairiest Wave 2 Throne Coming Spring Unspurng Surgar Coated Through the Woods Enchanted Picnic Way to Wonderland and School spirt So you can't ask for two characters basic. But you can ask for a basic and a legacy. Yah. But art trades DON'T count. The only expection to this rule was Sabine because they had requested me before this opned in chat but i still consider that one a request. OH AND I CAN DO CUTE LITTLE CHIBIS THAT I DODDLE ALOT! YOU CAN REQUEST DAT TOO! and since i'm de shipper ask for ship drawlings THAT ME CAN DRAW IN CHIBI Guys and Girls I am a little better at drawling girls then i am a guys, so I would suggest to request females. idk why but that is how it is but i can do dude chibis if you want Art Trades As I said before, I will do art trades. If I do in art trade with you, I DON'T expect your art to be quick and snappy right way, but please back sure it doesn't take a YEAR to make. While it probely WON'T take a year, you get what I mean. And please don't have me draw what ever then you totally forget about which is just tricking me into a request. Sketches As part of your request, you can ask for a sketch of the drawling, to see how I'm going. It will probaly be just a non-colored picture, just to see how it's going. NOTE: SORRY to those one who asked for reguest before i brought this oppstion to the table and might have wanted it. What I need to know Basic Information all people need to have this. What Character? (please link) Head Shot or Full body? Do you want a sketch? What outfit? (Basic, legacy day, ect) And, if your OC has yet to have a design for outfit on their page, PLEASE tell me but i can i think of the outfit design. Other Things Other info that might not apply to everyone If their is any pre exciting art work or any refferances (like certain fabric, types of outfit, ect) please link or show me so I will understand. Color skeme: IF you character's only referance is a sketch with no color, please tell me (so i won't make a sad character who hates color where neon pinks) If you character has yet to have personality, I would please like a a short desription (Ex: Minnie is a happy person who always had a smile on her face). Because, the way they look is eveyrthing. If i don't get that, Minnie could be frown or ready to fight. Being Nice I am very senstive, so please, keep your mean comments to your self. And if you want digality art, then get out. I have good hand drawn art. And I have been tolded times in real life that my art work stinks, and i wouldn't want that to happen here. I know my art work isn't the best, but you don't have to bring it to my attention, because i might end up closing this done because of one persons mean and rude words. Gallery Examples Current artwork PoemDN2.jpg|Princess Poem's Date Night. Kammie basic.jpg|Sketch of Kammie Boots C.SSketch.jpg|Sketch of My OC C.S Faerrahbasic.jpg|Faerrah Plum BambinaSketch.jpg|Aketch of my upcoming OC, Bambina Rock-a-Bye Pia-Marie basic.jpg|Pia-Marie Stachel Diamanda basic.jpg|Diamanda Fairy TheCutenessOfPythe.jpg|you can also ask for cuter drawling (my diffinion of chibi) Request Fayleen for Sab.jpg|An drawling for Sabineforce of Fayleen Gift DeidreforWootjpg.jpeg|Deirde Tweedle for WootdorfFilmCo Lunette for Kayjay.jpg|Lunette Ocean for Kayjay1025 Sweeti for art.jpg|Sweeti Oatz for Arteleyre LolaForSab.jpg|Lola Spells for Sabineforce RadForZena.jpg|Radiant Couronne for DatAsymptote Coppola.jpg|Coppola Wind-up as part of an art trade with DexvenForever BellaSC.jpg|Bella Bear's Sugar Coated for Kayjay1025 Request To-Do #Prinscilla Crowne (chibi) #Stella Noctunal (chibi) # # # # # I can ONLY take EIGHT request at a time. Once I hit 8, this will be temporarly closed. Already done Fayleen Gift (basic) for SabineOfTheForce Deidre Tweedle (basic) for WootdorfFilmCo Lunette Ocean (basic) for Kayjay1025 Sweeti Oatz (basic) for Arteleyre Lola Spells (basic) for SabineOfTheForce Radiant Couronne (basic) for DatAsymptote Bella Bear (Surgar Coated) for Kayjay1025 Category:Blog posts